Love's Promise
by JaS2g
Summary: This is a sequel to The Eye of the Storm. Jack and Sue are now married after having eloped, when they return home Sue's parents stop by unexpectedly and find out their news. What will their reaction be? ** lots of J/S Fluff **
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - This is a sequel to The Eye of the Storm and begins with J/S on their honeymoon. This story has lots of fluff. Enjoy!  
><em>

Love's Promise

Chapter 1

The morning light filtered through the room casting the sun's rays across the bed. Sue's eyelids fluttered open as she slowly stretched in Jack's arms. She looked up to see him still asleep as her eyes roamed his features. Then her gaze swept downwards to the tangled limbs and bed sheets. She sighed as memories of the previous day and night came flooding back, causing her to blush. His sweet kisses and caresses had made her feel loved and cherished. She felt him stir and her eyes slowly met his, a sly smile across his lips. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She snuggled in closer towards the warmth of his skin. Then she placed a kiss on his smooth chest before raising her eyes to meet his. "I wish we didn't have to go back so soon."

"I know I feel the same. We can always come back here, unless you want to go somewhere else for our second honeymoon?"

She shook her head. "I would love to come back here. Maybe we can book the same room."

"Yeah, that would be great. Have you thought of a date when you want to get married again?" Jack asked, his eyes shining; he could marry her over and over again.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"How about this summer, it's only a few months away." He suggested.

Sue nodded, liking the idea. "Yeah, that should give us enough time to send out the invites and get everything ready."

'O-K,' he signed to her and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The sight of her tousled hair and soft skin had distracted him. They had made love many times throughout the past afternoon and night. He was already addicted to her and couldn't get enough. His hands began to wander as the kiss deepened, eliciting a moan from Sue. Jack smiled against her lips; he loved hearing the different sounds she made especially since he was the cause of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack ordered room service for the both of them and afterwards Sue came out of the shower wearing her pale blue robe. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed soft kisses along the side of her neck as he inhaled the sweet scent of flowers, she smelled so good he thought. He wanted to take her back to bed and ravish her all over again. His lips travelled up towards hers as he captured them in a searing kiss. His tongue seeking entrance which she easily granted, when he found his goal they both moaned in unison. The kiss lasted several minutes until they were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Jack pulled back suddenly, surprising Sue. "Food,' he signed to her and she nodded.

Jack had ordered eggs, toast, fruit, coffee and juice. It all looked so wonderful. "Mmm… it looks so good, I'm starved." Sue said.

"Yeah, me too. We really worked up an appetite." Jack winked at her, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

After they finished eating Jack suggested they take a walk on the beach. It was still a little cool outside but the sun was shining and it looked like a beautiful day. Sue loved the idea. She thought about Levi and how he would have loved to run along the beach.

They had a wonderful time walking along the beach hand in hand. They stayed out there the rest of the afternoon. Walking and talking and kissing.

The sun was beginning to set and they knew that their time was growing short. They had to return to their room soon and pack up to go home.

Upon returning to D.C. Sue wanted to stop by her place. She needed to pick up a few more things for the work week and then go to Jack's apartment. They planned on having her all moved in by the following weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thanks to Huck05, proudtobeamerican18 and 71cottes for your reviews.

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Sue Thomas F., no copyright infringement intended.

xxXxxXxx

When they reached the door of Sue's apartment, Jack was playfully tickling her side and kissing the back of her neck. She was giggling and having a hard time putting the key into the keyhole. "Jack!" She squealed as she finally got the door open. She gasped in surprise as she witnessed the shocked look of her parents inside. Lucy stood beside them and shrugged her shoulders. Lucy had spent the last twenty minutes trying to come up with an excuse as to why Sue wasn't home.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Sue asked when she was able to speak.

"We thought we'd stop by for a surprise visit." Carla explained. Her mother suddenly suspicious at what she had just seen. "What's going on Sue?"

"Uhm… we have something to tell you." Sue looked at Jack who slipped his arm around her waist. "Jack and I got married."

"You did what?" Her mother was visibly upset. "When did this happen? I didn't even know you two were dating."

"Mrs. Thomas, I know this must seem somewhat of a shock to you but we love each other. It just took me a long time to tell Sue how I really felt about her and we didn't want to spend anymore time apart." Jack explained.

Carla's emotions had softened a little as she heard Jack's words and the love reflecting in his eyes for her daughter. Even though, she was still quite upset at the situation. "Why didn't you tell me Sue? I can't believe you just went ahead and got married without including us."

"Now dear, just look at them. They are happy and in love." Mr. Thomas chimed in trying to calm his wife down. This didn't help as she shot her husband a look.

"Mom, we didn't leave anyone out. We were going to tell you and we are planning a wedding in the summer. This was just for us, we wanted to be together."

"I don't understand. I've only met Jack a few times when we've come down to visit and I didn't even have a clue that you two were interested in each other."

"It's my fault Mrs. Thomas, I was afraid that Sue didn't feel the same about me and plus there is a no-dating policy at work. It was complicated, but I've been in love with your daughter since the first time I saw her." Jack said, trying to make her understand.

Sue's father was quietly watching the scene before him. He noticed the sincerity in Jack and saw the love that he had for his daughter. He walked towards Jack and held out his hand to him. "Welcome to the family son."

Jack shook his hand with a big smile on his face. "Thank you, sir."

Sue smiled as she watched the exchange between her father and Jack; she knew they would get along great. Her mother on the other hand was a different story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks to 71cottes and Huck05 for your reviews. Also thank you to all who are reading.

** I do not own anything related to Sue Thomas F.. No copyright infringement intended. **

xxXxxXxxXxx

Mr. and Mrs. Thomas planned on staying at the apartment and settled into Sue's old room. Jack waited on the couch until Sue came out to join him and Lucy in the living room. "Jack, I don't think I should stay at your place since my parents are here."

He looked at her incredulously. "What do mean? Sue I'm not leaving without you."

"It wouldn't be right to leave Lucy here alone, stuck with my parents." She explained.

"Sue, it's no problem. I like your parents." Lucy reassured her.

"No Luce, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Sue, we can sleep here on the couch." Jack suggested.

"It's not that comfortable Jack. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure; I'm not going back to my apartment unless you're coming with me."

Lucy smiled at the conversation they were having. It took Jack so long to finally admit his feelings for her and now he couldn't stand one night apart from her. She knew from the beginning that they would make a perfect couple, the kind of couple that would be together for fifty years or more. Lucy got up and told them she would get them some blankets for the night.

xxXxxXxx

After spending breakfast with Sue's parents and Lucy. They drove over to Jack's place so he could shower and change before heading into work. When the door closed behind them Jack held onto her hand. "You want to join me?" He said winking at her and then trying to pull her along with him into the bathroom.

"Jack, we're going to be late." She said not moving from where she stood, their hands still clasped. She had already showered and changed earlier.

"That's okay; we can say we got held up in traffic. Do you know how hard it was sleeping with you on that couch and not being able to make love to you? It wasn't how I had planned the evening to go." He said as he began to pout.

"I know… it was torture for me too. I'm sorry." She looked up at him through her lashes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. But we can make up for lost time now." He said wiggling his eyebrows as he began to unbutton her blouse. He was so hard to resist, especially when he turned on the charm and those deep brown eyes on her. Sue smiled back at him before his lips descended upon hers in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thanks to 71cottes, Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for your kind reviews!

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Sue and Jack arrived at the bullpen they weren't too late and no one seemed to notice. They got everyone's attention and told them about their upcoming wedding. Everyone was happy for them and congratulated them. They decided not to tell them about the elopement, only their families, Lucy and Bobby knew about it. Sue wore her engagement ring and they put aside the wedding bands for their formal wedding.

After the excitement had eased, they all got to work on a new case. Jack and Sue left the bullpen to meet one of their informants in a case they were working on. Lucy walked over to Tara's desk and they started talking about the wedding and helping Sue with the preparations. Tara was excited and told her that she was in.

Later in the day, when they had returned Jack noticed that Sue had been quiet for most of the afternoon. 'You …O-K?' He signed to her.

"I don't know, I don't think my stomach agrees with the lunch I had. I've been having stomach pains ever since."

"Do you want something for it? I think I have something in my desk." Jack offered.

Sue nodded, hoping it would help.

xxXxxXxx

During the car ride home Jack noticed the pained look on Sue's face and her hand was rubbing her stomach. "What's wrong sweetheart, is your stomach still bothering you?"

She nodded towards him; she looked like she was going to cry. "Jack, it's getting worse. It hurts so bad."

Jack immediately turned the car around and drove her to the hospital. When they got there Jack brought her into the emergency room and told the nurse what happened. Not long after they took her in and Jack paced back and forth in the waiting room. They told him they were going to run some tests and then let him know what they find out.

After a while, the doctor came out and explained to Jack that his wife had a ruptured appendix. It is very important that they perform surgery right away. Jack signed all the necessary paperwork and then he called Sue's parents and Lucy. Afterwards, he sat down in the waiting room, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he silently prayed for Sue.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Sue Thomas F.. No copyright infringement intended.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Lucy along with Sue's parents rushed over to the hospital after Jack had called them. They saw him pacing back and forth in the waiting room. "Jack, have you heard anything yet?" Lucy asked him.

He shook his head. "No, she's still in surgery."

Carla looked to her husband, her face full of worry and he put his arm around her. "She will be fine, our daughter is a fighter." He told her and everyone else. They all continued to wait and silently pray for Sue.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally came out to talk to them. "Sue, made it through the surgery just fine, she's in the recovery room right now. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did, her condition was very progressed and if anymore time had gone by we could have lost her."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't bear to lose Sue, she was his life. "Can I see her?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Once we get her settled in her room, I will have a nurse come and get you."

"Thank you doctor."

During this time Carla had watched Jack and saw how much love he had for her daughter. She felt really bad about how she reacted when she found out they had eloped. She planned on making it up to both of them. Sue was lucky to have found such a loving, sweet man.

xxXxxXxx

Jack sat next to Sue's hospital bed as he gently held her hand in his. She opened her eyes for a moment and saw Jack beside her. He made the sign for 'I love you,' and then she drifted off to sleep again. The next day or so had been a little foggy to her because of the medication. She remembered seeing Jack, Lucy, her parents, Bobby, Tara, D and Myles. It had been difficult to focus on their lips and read them, but she was glad to see them there and then she would fall asleep again. Sue's parents tried to get Jack to go home and rest but he wouldn't budge. He told them he was staying there until Sue was able to come home with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Thank you to Huck05, proudtobeamerican18, and 71cottes for the reviews, and also to those still reading.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After a few more days had gone by, Sue was released from the hospital. Jack brought her home to his place. He wanted to stay home with her during her recovery but it was impossible since he was assigned to an important case. Sue's parents decided to extend their stay until Sue got better. Jack was relieved that Carla would stop by each day to help Sue. Her parents usually stayed until Jack came home. Sometimes Carla would cook dinner and sometimes Jack would pick up something on the way home.

One morning it was just Sue and her mother. Carla sat down on the couch next to her daughter. "Sue, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure Mom, what is it?"

"I want to apologize for the way I reacted when you told me that you and Jack got married."

Sue was very surprised to see her mother apologize. "Thanks, and I understand why you were upset. I know it must have been a shock to you."

"I was surprised at first. I didn't understand at the time, but what I've seen over the last few days made me realize something."

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"I've seen the deep love Jack has for you and I can see how much you love him too. I'm very happy for you Sue."

"Thank you. To see you say this means a lot to me Mom." She said as they both had unshed tears in their eyes. Carla leaned over and gave her daughter a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks had gone by quickly. While Sue was recovering, Tara and Lucy would stop by to help with the wedding preparations. Sometimes Carla would join them and she was happy to be included. Sue felt that she and her mother had become closer during this time.

They were getting a lot done and had contacted the pastor of Sue's church and set a date. They booked a small hall for the reception and sent out all the invitations. It was going to be a small wedding with only their family and close friends. The only thing left to do was go shopping for the dresses. Jack had already called and booked the same honeymoon suite they had talked about. Sue was feeling much better since her operation and was looking forward to the wedding.

After the girls had left, Sue made a special meal for her and Jack. She lighted a few candles, giving the room a romantic atmosphere. When Jack came home he didn't see Sue at first but noticed the candles and the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Not long after, Sue walked out of the bedroom wearing a beautiful evening dress. Jack's mouth went dry at the sight of her. 'Beautiful' he signed.

'Thank-you' she signed back with a shy smile on her face.

Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, then his lips lightly brushed against hers causing her to shudder. After nibbling on her lower lip, he deepened the kiss as his tongue searched out hers. She moaned with delight when they made contact. Her hands moved up his shoulders to the back of his neck and her fingers slipped into his silky dark hair. After long moments he reluctantly pulled back for some much needed air. He trailed kisses along her neck until their breathing had returned to normal.

Sue grasped his hand and pulled him along to the table. She made a wonderful dinner and didn't want anything to spoil. They could continue where they left off a little later, she thought. "This is so good Sue," Jack said enjoying the meal she made.

"Glad you like it." She replied with a smile. "Lucy, Tara and my Mom came by earlier. We got a lot done for the wedding, we just have to go dress shopping and then we'll be finished."

"That's great, I can't wait to marry you again." He said with a wink.

After dinner they sat on the couch. Jack couldn't get enough of Sue, she looked so beautiful in the dress she was wearing. He sat back and opened his arms as she moved into his embrace. His kisses were innocent at first and then turned heated moments later. His hands roamed her body, knowingly finding the places that made her moan. They continued to kiss as her fingers began to unbutton his shirt and then slipped inside to caress his chest. Now it was Jack's turn to moan as she trailed kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

They hadn't made love since before her surgery and his mind tried to gain some sort of control over the heated response of his body. He didn't want her to feel pressured if she wasn't ready. His hands covered hers before he pulled back. Sue's eyes met his in confusion. "Sue, are you sure?"

She noticed his hesitancy and the concern in his eyes. "Yes Jack, I'm fine. The doctor said it was okay." She smiled as a light blush graced her cheeks.

Jack's grin spread across his face. He planned on making this a night she would never forget. Then he rose from the couch and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thank you so much to Huck05, proudtobeamerican18 and 71cottes for your continued reviews. It really helps to know that you are enjoying the story. :)

xxXxxXxxXxx

With all of the wedding preparations complete and a week to go before the wedding, Sue let out a sigh as she paced the floor in the living room. She had made a decision about the night before the wedding and she wanted to talk to Jack about it. She had spent the last little while thinking up ways on how she was going to tell him, already knowing that he wasn't going to like the idea.

When he came home from work, she greeted him at the door. She took his hand leading him over to the couch. "Jack, Honey… I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it Sue?" He asked, noting the seriousness in her voice.

"Well, we are getting married on Saturday and I want to stay with Lucy Friday night. I don't think it's a good idea I stay here."

Jack's face dropped at her words. "What?…. But why?"

"Because, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"You don't believe that do you?" Jack didn't like this one bit.

"Well, I don't want to take any chances." She said.

"But, we are already married. It shouldn't even matter."

"I know, but I don't want to jinx it. Besides, I think it will be nice to have a girl's night and have Tara sleep over too. You should ask Bobby over and some of the guys, that way you guys can hang out together too." She said giving him her brightest smile.

He couldn't resist her when she looked at him like that. "All right," he said, letting the idea sink in. "But it's going to be lonely here without you when they leave. You know us guys don't do sleepovers." He said with a serious look on his face causing her to giggle.

He then took her hands in his placing a kiss on both of them. "Do you know how much I'm going to miss you?"

"It's only for one night Jack."

"I know, but it's going to be the longest night of my life."

Sue remembered when Lucy told her how Jack wouldn't leave her when she was in the hospital. I am so lucky to have found someone like you, she thought to herself. "I'll miss you too, but we'll have the rest of our lives to be together." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Then she lowered her lips to his giving him a sweet, passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding was held outdoors in the church garden. The warm summer breeze carried with it the scent of fresh flowers. The sun was shining bright against the pale blue sky. Their family and friends were all seated in white chairs on the lawn as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Among the guests were Sue's parents, her brothers and their wives, Jack's parents, Billy and his girlfriend, Donna and D, Myles, Ted Garret, Charlie, Troy, Helga, Lucy's grandmother, Howie, and Deanne. Jack stood at the altar waiting for his beautiful bride and Bobby stood next to him as his best man.

Soft music played as the bridesmaids made there way down the garden aisle. Amanda, Tara, and Lucy all looked lovely in their pale blue dresses. The music then changed to the wedding march and Sue held onto her Father's arm as she was led down the aisle. Her ivory colored dress sparkled in the sunlight. Her hair was down in soft waves and adorned with small flowers. The sight of her in all her loveliness took Jack's breath away.

When she reached him, he smiled as he took her hand in his. Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement and she admired at how handsome he looked in his tux. The pastor began the ceremony and soon it was time to recite their vows. They had decided to write their own vows and planned on signing, as well as speaking them.

They now faced each other and Jack began to recite his vows. "_Sue, I take you to be my wife today and for always. I promise to love and to cherish you forever. You have shown me what true love really is and I am blessed to have found you. I will love you all of my days."_

With eyes glistening with unshed tears Sue began to recite her vows. "_Jack, I take you to be my husband, my best friend, my one true love. You have shown me love, strength, and courage. I promise to love and to support you always. I love you with all that I am from now until the end of time."_

The rings were blessed and then Jack placed Sue's ring on her finger and she did the same for him. The pastor pronounced them husband and wife. Jack didn't need to be told to kiss his bride, he was already leaning closer to Sue and his lips covered hers in a sweet passion filled kiss. Their guests showed their happiness by clapping and whistling at the newlyweds.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks to 71cottes, Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for the reviews.

xxXxxXxx

After the ceremony everyone gathered for the reception, each one of them bringing a gift and congratulating the couple. Jack had lost count of how many times Bobby slapped him on the back. He was so glad Jack had finally made his move towards Sue. All the members of the bullpen were especially in high spirits today, having just witnessed their two favorite people marry. They had known from the very beginning how perfect Jack and Sue were for each other, even before they did.

Once dinner was over the band began to play, Sue's father escorted her to the dance floor. He looked down at her with shining eyes. He was so proud of his daughter and he was very happy with her choice in a husband.

While Sue was dancing with her father, Carla moved over to sit next to Jack and he looked over smiling at her. "Jack, I know that my husband has already welcomed you into the family, but I would like to also welcome you. I am proud that you are now my son in law."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomas." Jack said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when you told us you had eloped." She added.

"That's okay; I know it must have been a shock for you. I love your daughter very much."

Carla covered his hand with hers. "I know Jack; I have seen it over these past weeks. I am happy for you both."

"Thank you and I promise that we will come and visit when we get some more time off from work." He replied, his words causing Carla's smile to widen.

On the dance floor, Sue had noticed the new found closeness between her mother and Jack. They seemed to be getting along and Sue was happy when she saw this. She had noticed a change in her mother over the past few weeks and liked this new side to her.

When her dance with her father was over he kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand into Jack's, for their first dance as husband and wife. Jack slipped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close to him and they began to sway to the sound and vibrations of the music. "You looked pretty chummy over there with my Mom." Sue said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, she welcomed me into the family and apologized for her reaction to the news of our elopement."

"Really? That was sweet of her." Sue admitted.

"See, she knows a good thing when she sees one." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Sue rolled her eyes at him in response.

Soon Jack's look turned serious, leaning down he whispered. "So when can we sneak out of here?" Sue gasped and playfully slapped his shoulder. Then she started to giggle when he wiggled his eyebrows at her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks to proudtobeamerican18 and 71cottes for the reviews.

This chapter is rated M ... nothing too graphic, just a bit more detail then I've written before. (Let me know what you think)

xxXxxXxx

They arrived at their hotel destination late in the evening. Jack's parents and Sue's parents had paid for their honeymoon as their wedding gift to them. Jack lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold and into the same room they stayed at after they had eloped. He gently placed her in a sitting position on the bed and Sue reached out to caress the side of his face. "Jack, wouldn't it be great if we made a baby tonight." She whispered, somewhat unsure if he wanted to start a family so soon.

She took him by surprise, but his eyes lit up at her words. He had a huge grin on his face. "That would be the best wedding gift. I would love to make a baby with you." Sue's heart leapt in her chest when she read his words and then she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. After long moments they separated for some much needed air. His eyes roamed over her lovingly. She was still wearing her wedding dress and the flowers in her hair. She was so beautiful; he couldn't take his eyes off her. He slowly bent to his knees and removed her white strappy sandals, and then he began massaging her feet causing her to let out a soft moan.

Sue closed her eyes at the delicious sensations he was stirring within her. She felt his fingers slowly move up her calf, rubbing away the tiredness and sending exciting bolts of electricity running up her leg. When he reached just above her knees his hands stilled and she opened her eyes to see his face level with hers. The look of desire causing her hazel eyes to darken as she witnessed the same desire in his dark brown ones. Her lips parted on a sigh and he took the opportunity to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He desperately explored her sweetness, and when her tongue met his she felt the vibration of his response. His hands moved up her shoulders and into her soft silky hair. He ran his fingers through the golden strands loosening the small flowers and pins as they drifted down onto the bed.

Sue began her own explorations as they eased the kiss and she trailed her lips down the side of his neck. She loosened his tie, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor. The small buttons on his crisp white dress shirt were next as she made short work of them. Her fingers slipping inside as her lips followed their path. Jack's body was on fire, he took a deep breath trying to gain some control. Then he slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress, lowering them as he trailed a path of heated kisses down each shoulder. "Jack," Sue moaned his name and he smiled at the sensual sound of her voice.

They slowly took their time removing each piece of clothing and kissing the newly exposed skin that was uncovered. When barriers no longer separated them, they continued their explorations with soft caresses and sweet kisses, soon losing themselves to that special place meant only for them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Thanks to 71cottes for the review, and to all those who are reading.

This chapter is also rated M as we have more honeymoon scenes and J/S fluff.

xxXxxXxx

The morning sun filtered through the curtains and into their room. Jack was already awake and spent this time watching his beautiful wife sleeping in his arms. He was so happy they were now together, he thought about what she had whispered to him last night. Secretly, the thought of having children with Sue had crossed his mind before. It was after they had worked undercover as a married couple. The experience had made him think about marriage and a family, which he later admitted to her after the case. What he didn't tell her at the time was that she was the one he thought of, she was the only one that he ever wanted to marry and have children with.

Jack smiled at the memory and now at the thought of having everything he ever wanted within his grasp. He looked down at Sue who was peacefully sleeping his arms. She could be carrying his child at that moment. His hand slipped down under the sheets to caress the soft skin of her tummy. She began to stir at his touch and slowly opened her eyes, his dark brown ones looking deeply into hers. "Morning," she said as she stretched in his arms.

"Morning Sweetheart. I was thinking; do want to go down to the beach today?"

Sue nodded happily. "Yeah… that sounds wonderful."

After breakfast, they went down to the beach. Sue wore a one piece swimsuit, with a sarong wrapped around her waist. When they found the perfect spot, they placed their beach towels down on the sand. Sue removed her sarong and sat down on the towel. She reached into her bag pulling out the sunscreen and Jack removed his shirt. He moved closer to her, reaching for the sunscreen. "I can help you with this, " he said with a wink.

"Only if I get to return to the favor." She replied, giving him a sly smile.

He nodded in response, motioning for her to lie down on her stomach. Sue's hair was pulled up into a ponytail so it didn't get in the way. Jack squeezed a generous amount into his hands and started at her shoulders. Sue relaxed as Jack began a slow seductive massage. He then moved down to the open expanse of her back. His hands rubbing in slow circles making sure not to miss any spots. Sue was in heaven, she was trying hard not verbalize how he was making her feel. He could see her struggling and smiled to himself as he moved down the backs of her thighs, slowly working his way down her legs to her feet. She giggled when he got to the soles of her feet and she looked down at him. He motioned for her to turn around and he began to work his way back up the front. Sue didn't think she was going to last much longer. She couldn't wait for her turn so she could unleash the same sweet torture on him. When he finally reached her upper arms he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She sighed in response, allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth for a passion filled kiss.

She pulled back first breaking the kiss, and grabbed the sunscreen out of his hands. "My turn," she announced, pushing him down against the beach towel. He obediently turned onto his stomach as she knelt beside him. After squeezing some lotion into her hands she went to work. Her fingers kneading the muscles of his shoulders and then his back. Jack soon relaxed as Sue continued the massage down his body. He was having a hard time remaining in control and he had to remind himself that they were on a public beach, even though they were somewhat secluded. He sighed when she made him turn over; taking the same path he did earlier. Starting at his feet and working her way back up. When she reached his chest, he couldn't take much more as his hands covered hers and she looked up to see his eyes dark with desire. She leaned over him and whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should go for a swim to cool off."

Jack nodded, not trusting that he could even speak at this point. She pulled him up with a giggle and they both raced down to the water.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thanks to Huck05 and 71cottes for your reviews. :)

xxXxxXxx

Although the week seemed to be going by quickly, they both didn't want it to end. It was their last night at the resort and Jack wanted to make it a memorable one. They had a candle light dinner on the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the sky was full of stars.

'This is very beautiful,' Sue signed to Jack during dinner.

He nodded in agreement and signed, 'I was thinking about coming back here on our anniversary.'

'I would love that Jack. We can do it every year.' She signed in return; she loved the comfortable ease with which they would sign to each other. She was amazed at how much and how quickly Jack was learning ASL.

'O.k. it's a deal.' The happiness reflecting in his eyes. 'How about we take a walk along the beach after we eat?' He signed.

'Yes,' Sue replied with a smile.

After dinner they went down to the beach for a moonlit walk. They walked hand in hand along the waters edge. They giggled as they tried to avoid the water when it came rushing up close to their bare feet. Jack turned to her and made the sign for 'I Love You,' and then she returned the sign to him, placing it over his heart. Then he made the sign for 'dance.'

It reminded her of the bachelors auction when he asked her dance. How far they had come since then, she thought to herself. She smiled and nodded to him. He took her in his arms and they danced on the soft sand. They couldn't imagine a better ending to their last night at the resort. Sue was very happy, and she was looking forward to her new life as Mrs. Hudson. When the dance ended Jack pulled back gazing down at her with love filled eyes. His mouth lowered to hers and they kissed passionately under the stars.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - This is the last post for this story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

xxXxxXxx

Epilogue

It was a beautiful spring morning when Megan Rose Hudson made her entrance into the world. Sue had been in labour throughout the night and into the early morning hours. Jack had been right by her side holding her hand and signing encouragement with the other. Now she lay in bed exhausted and getting some much needed rest. Jack held their daughter in his arms, not wanting to let her go. He sat down in the chair next to Sue's bed as he looked down at their sweet baby. She had soft dark tiny hairs on her head and long dark eyelashes. She was so beautiful, he thought as he gazed down at her tiny features.

Sue slowly opened her eyes and she gazed upon the sight of Jack holding their baby. The scene touched her heart. She thought about how blessed she was and silently thanked God for their new daughter.

Jack looked up and noticed Sue was awake, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?' He asked as he reached out and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Nothing, everything is perfect. I am so happy Jack."

"Me too sweetheart. I can't wait to bring my two girls home." He smiled and placed their daughter in her arms. Then lowering his head he bestowed a soft kiss on both their cheeks. 'Beautiful,' he signed to her.

The noise coming from hallway interrupted their moment as Jack turned to see what was going on. A bright smile spread across his face when their coworkers appeared in the doorway. They had their arms full of balloons and stuffed animals for the baby and they had flowers for Sue. "Hey, come on in!" Jack told them waving them to enter the room.

"Hey Mate! Thought we'd come by and see how Sue and the little one were doing." Bobby told him.

Lucy and Tara walked over to Sue's bedside wanting to see the baby. Then they began cooing at the baby. "Awww… she's beautiful Sue." Lucy said. "She is a cutie," Tara agreed.

D, Bobby and Myles all shook Jack's hand congratulating him and then greeted Sue with baby Megan. The baby soon won over all of their hearts and the guys jokingly teased Jack that she got all her looks from Sue.

After the team had left Jack settled on the bed next to Sue and the baby. Sue was getting sleepy and lay her head against his shoulder. His arms protectively surrounding them both as all three of them soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The End.


End file.
